Chère vie
by l'inconnue
Summary: 1.Mon accident
1. 1Mon accident

Chère vie  
  
1. Mon accident  
  
Le 18 décembre 1995 restera pour toujours dans mon esprit. Je me rappelle de tout : la neige qui tombait, les décorations devant la maison, Philadoria et moi qui jouions dans la rue, et ce camion... Un plaque de verglas, un dérapage, un accident, mon handicap qui naît. Toute ma vie qui bascule en quelques secondes. Les cris de ma sœur retentissent encore dans ma tête, ainsi que le crissement des freins, puis, plus rien. Le vide complet. Je me réveille à l'hôpital où l'on m'explique que je ne pourrai plus jamais remarcher, ni même simplement me tenir debout sur mes jambes. Je crois mourir. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'arrive ça à moi ? L'infirmière laisse place à ma mère. Dès son arrivée, je vois qu'elle est étrange, à la fois triste et joyeuse. Ses larmes coulent sur ses joues mais elle sourit. Elle me serre dans ses bras et me dit qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle a eu très peur pour moi. Je ne la comprends pas. Je crois que sur le moment je n'ai rien comprit, je n'ai pas pris conscience de l'ampleur de ce qui venait de m'arriver. Aujourd'hui les choses ont bien changé. Je me rends compte que ma vie s'est ruinée lors de cet accident, je suis bien différente. J'ai mûrit et en même temps j'ai perdu toute confiance en moi. J'ai peur mais je suis soulagée. 


	2. 2Le départ

2. Le départ  
  
C'est aujourd'hui que je sors de cet hôpital. Au bout de six mois, il faut dire que je commençais à en avoir assez. Bien que ma mère vienne me rendre visite chaque jour ou presque, j'ai hâte de quitter cet endroit qui me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Chaque jour a été un horrible cauchemar. Tous les matins, l'infirmière venait me réveiller en me demandant comment j'allais. Je me hissais avec difficultés dans le fauteuil roulant pour la promenade quotidienne, toujours avec l'infirmière. Puis c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Le moment où tout le monde se retrouve pour manger, ou pour essayer de manger, car les plats n'étaient pas vraiment un régal. Et quand le moral n'est pas là, c'est encore pire. L'après-midi, après les examens de santé, c'était l'heure des visites. Un instant très agréable mais trop court. C'était toujours ma mère qui venait me voir, parfois avec ma sœur, rarement. Puis arrivait l'heure du dîner, avant le coucher. La journée se terminait pour recommencer de façon identique. Chaque jour, la même chose. Heureusement cela se termine aujourd'hui et j'espère pour toujours. Ca y est, ma mère entre dans ma chambre :  
  
« - Tu es prête ? me demande-t-elle,  
  
- Oui, on peut y aller. »  
  
Ma valise est faite depuis une semaine, depuis que j'ai appris ma date de départ. Je sais que je vais rentrer chez moi, revoir ma maison pour la première fois depuis mon accident, c'est pourquoi j'ai tout de même une appréhension. Déjà pour entrer dans la voiture j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés, et durant le trajet, c'est le silence qui domine. Cependant nous n'habitons qu'à à peine un quart d'heure de l'hôpital et nous voilà arrivées. Ma mère m'aide à m'asseoir dans le fauteuil et je peux enfin regagner ma maison qui m'a tellement manquée. La porte s'ouvre, ma sœur accourt vers moi mais s'arrête soudainement. J'avais oublié, Philadoria ne m'a jamais vu dans mon fauteuil roulant.  
  
« - Viens dire bonjour à ta sœur.  
  
- Oui je viens. Alors ça va ?  
  
- Mieux, je suis contente d'être rentrée. » 


	3. 3Le centre

3. Le centre  
  
Après ces retrouvailles, ma mère m'explique que je ne peux plus vivre dans cette maison. Elle a raison. Ma chambre se trouve à l'étage et il m'y est impossible d'y parvenir. Et puis les portes sont trop étroites, je ne passe pas avec mon fauteuil. C'est pourquoi elle m'annonce que je vais vivre pour un certain temps dans un centre pour handicapés. Elle dit que je m'y sentirais mieux, et que c'est pour mon bien, que ça n'est en aucun cas une punition. Je suis d'accord, je pense que ce sera mieux pour moi et pour elle, ainsi que pour ma sœur. Je ne me sentirais pas un poids pour elles. Après le dîner, comme je ne pouvais regagner ma chambre, ma mère m'aménagea le canapé-banquette. Ce fut ma meilleure nuit des six derniers mois. Me savoir chez moi avec ma famille plutôt que dans ce sinistre hôpital me redonna du courage. Dès le lendemain nous allâmes visiter le centre dont ma mère me parlait. Nous fûmes très agréablement accueillis par un homme fort sympathique, et les lieux me semblèrent parfaits. Le bâtiment était propre, presque neuf et accompagné d'un beau jardin. Je m'y vois déjà. Voyant mon enthousiasme, ma mère me demanda à partir de quand je voulais m'installer. Je compris qu'elle me poussait à intégrer ce centre le plus vite possible, pour mon bien évidemment.  
  
« - Et bien tout de suite. » répondis-je. Je vis ma mère soulagée et ravie d'avoir trouvé cet endroit où j'espère rencontrer des jeunes comme moi, et me faire des amis. On me fit immédiatement visiter la chambre que je partagerais avec Phelli. Le fait de savoir que je partage ma chambre m'angoisse. Vais-je bien m'entendre avec cette Phelli ? Louis, le responsable du centre, me dit qu'il est temps que je rejoigne les autres personnes qui vivent dans ce centre. Je suis la huitième à intégrer cet endroit. J'espère vraiment m'entendre avec tout le monde. C'est le moment de dire au revoir à ma mère.  
  
Une fois fait, Louis m'amène dans une grande salle où se trouvent les jeunes.  
  
« - Je vous présente Emy, dit-il  
  
- Bonjour »  
  
Tout le monde me dévisage. J'ai peur, mais cela doit être normal, lorsqu'on ne connaît pas une personne on la regarde, d'ailleurs je suis moi aussi en train de regarder ces sept autres personnes.  
  
« - Voici Stemia, Fresty, Joème, Phelli, Ludmila, Ray et Blaze. »  
  
Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ces jeunes, je ne me souviens déjà plus de leurs prénoms. A part Phelli que j'ai remarqué car je sais que nous partagerons la même chambre.  
  
« - Voilà, je vous laisse. »  
  
Quoi ? Louis s'en va et me laisse avec ces sept jeunes que je ne connais pas. Mais ça n'est pas si grave, il faut que je me rappelle qu'ils ont tous comme moi un handicap. J'ai déjà remarqué un garçon en fauteuil. Que faire ? Je m'approche de Phelli.  
  
« - Bonjour, tu es Phelli ? On va partager la même chambre.  
  
- Ouais »  
  
D'accord, le premier contact n'est pas toujours le bon, enfin espérons-le.  
  
« - Salut toi. »  
  
Je rêve, quelqu'un vient m'adresser la parole. C'est le garçon en fauteuil que j'avais vu.  
  
« - Heu... bonjour.  
  
- Moi c'est Blaze, et toi Emy c'est ça ?  
  
- Oui, enchantée.  
  
- T'inquiète pas pour Phelli, tu sais elle est spéciale.  
  
- Oui, j'ai cru remarquer. »  
  
Bref, nous avons fait connaissance tous les deux et je dois bien avouer que cela n'a gêné aucun des autres jeunes qui eux, n'ont pas du tout cherché à me parler. Au moment du dîner, nous nous sommes installés tous les deux. Je le trouve extrêmement sympathique et je pense que lui aussi. Quand vint le moment de se coucher. Voilà le moment d'appréhension, avec le mauvais contact de tout à l'heure. Après avoir dis au revoir à Blaze, je me dirige vers ma chambre. Phelli est déjà là.  
  
« - Tu sais, j'ai pas choisi de t'avoir dans ma chambre, et je te déteste parce que j'aime personne. Alors c'est même pas la peine de me parler ou je te frappe. »  
  
Bien, ça a le mérite d'être clair, mais que répondre.  
  
« - Heu... d'accord. »  
  
Je n'ouvris plus la bouche de la nuit. Cette fille m'avait fait peur mais je repensais à Blaze qui lui m'avait fait bonne impression. J'avais hâte de le revoir. Le lendemain je fus réveillée par une sonnerie : c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Je retrouvai Blaze, toujours aussi gentil et agréable, avec moi en tout cas, car il n'adressais la parole à personne d'autre. Il faut dire qu'à part nous deux, personne ne se parlait. Après, ce fut l'heure des rééducations : le médecin en était sûr j'allais beaucoup mieux, mais je ne pourrais plus jamais remarcher. Je n'osais pas demander à Blaze ce qui lui était arrivé. On s'entend bien, c'est ça le principal. Arriva l'heure du déjeuner et l'après-midi c'était l'heure des visites. J'attendais ma mère avec impatience pour lui présenter Blaze mais elle ne vint pas. Louis me dit qu'elle venait d'appeler et qu 'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de venir. J'étais très déçue. Blaze, lui, me raconta que depuis qu'il était dans ce centre il n'avait pas reçu une visite. Alors il me fit visiter le centre, c'était formidable. Le centre bien sûr était formidable, mais aussi cette journée passée avec lui. 


	4. 4Tout a une fin

4. Tout a une fin  
  
Chaque journée se déroulait de cette même façon. Mais contrairement à celle de l'hôpital, cette façon me plaisait. Je ne recevait plus aucune visite. Chaque fois ma mère disait qu'elle était trop occupée et qu'elle viendrait le week-end me rendre visite. Et puis le week-end arrivait, et elle non. Mais peut importe, j'étais avec Blaze. Nous étions de plus en plus proche, de telle sorte qu'un soir, lorsque je m'appétais à regagner ma chambre, il m'embrassa tendrement pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit.  
  
« - Depuis que je t'ai vu, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, je suis content que ce soit fait. »  
  
Mais moi aussi, j'étais ravie même. Nous filions le parfait amour. Nous nous aimions, nous n'arrêtions pas de nous le dire. Alors les tentions avec Phelli m'étaient égales. Mais ma curiosité prenait le dessus. Un jour je me jetai à l'eau et demandai à Blaze comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce fauteuil :  
  
« - Une mauvaise chute au ski. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. »  
  
Plus pour longtemps ? J'étais contente, et effondrée à la fois. Contente qu'il puisse à nouveau remarcher comme avant, mais voudrait-il toujours de moi une fois qu'il serait guéri ? Arriva ce jour tant redouté. Blaze était en salle d'examen et il es ressortirait sur ses deux jambes pour toujours. La porte s'ouvrit. Comme il était beau, debout. Il s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa et me dit :  
  
« - Maintenant que je suis redevenu normal, je ne veut plus de quelqu'un comme toi.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Adieu. »  
  
Ce fut ses derniers mots, il quitta le centre sans se retourner. Effondrée en larmes, je fonçai aux toilettes, en passant par les cuisine pour y prendre un couteau. Je m'enfermais, réfléchi à tout le mal qui m'était arrivé : cet accident qui a bousillé ma vie, ma mère qui m'a abandonnée, les jeunes de ce centre, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, et surtout Blaze sui s'est servi de moi. Ma vie était devenue détestable. Au dessus du lavabo, après un dernier regard dans la glace, je commençai à me trancher la gorge.  
  
Je mis fin à ma vie. 


End file.
